


Cooking with the Halliwell's

by mysticaljayne



Series: Excalibur [3]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Cooking, Hot sauce, Pie, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: Giving directions to someone from the past can be a bit difficult, especially when telling them to add another ingredient. Also, "add the red bottle" isn't the best directions when there are three to choose from.Wyatt also has to learn how to not to test taste everything that's being cooked.





	Cooking with the Halliwell's

When Piper invited Ginny to dinner, she didn’t think that Chris would show up at the school with a smirk and a held out hand. She also didn’t expect for him to have picked her up early to help her cook with them. Well, more like watch as the rest of them cook. She learned how to cook over an open fire, not with an oven.

 

“Ginny? Can you come over here and mix the dough?” Piper called her over and Ginny couldn’t say no to the woman who was being so kind to her.

 

She stirs the stuff in the bowl, not quite sure what was in it. “Are you making bread, ma’am?” The dough looked like something her mother used to mix together on specific days of the week.

 

“Making a pie.” Piper took the dough and started putting it into a pan by way of a thin layer. She was adding some type of mixture into it before putting another thin layer of dough on top.

 

“Oh.” Ginny stood there awkwardly until Chris passed her a bowl of…something.

 

Before he went on to working on another dish, his orders were, “Put ketchup in there.” Ketchup? Ginny looked over the bottles in confusion. “The red one.” He volunteers, which really doesn’t help much.

 

There are three bottles on the table that had some type of red liquid inside of them. Ginny puts one to the side because it has pictures of some type of fruit on it. Another? Well, it kind of looked like a fruit too. So, she chooses the third bottle.

 

Ginny has already mixed the stuff together when Wyatt orbs in and grabs the bowl from her hand. He takes a bite before rushing to the sink. “What is that??” He’s drinking from the sink, and Ginny just shrugs.

 

Chris looks over from laughing at his brother’s expense. He looks at the bottles, and then back at his brother. “Which bottle did you use?” He asks between laughs.

 

Ginny tries to make herself smaller, unsure if she’ll get in trouble for her mistake. “That one.” She points at the almost half empty bottle.

 

This makes Chris laugh and Piper even crack a smile. “That’s hot sauce, sweetie.” Piper finally answers the question the Ginny didn’t have the guts to ask. Before she could start to apologize, Piper is already poking at Wyatt to get his head out of the sink. “That’s what you get for trying before asking, buddy.” The older woman smiles at her son before going back to her own food.

 

Wyatt huffs off, a bit annoyed at how he had been the amusement of his family. Chris, though, just throws an arms around Ginny’s shoulders. “I needed that.”

 

Ginny’s smile is small, but it is there.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn't make these separate, but I go back and read them and thought that they would be better as little one-shots. While still found in Chapter 8, this way you don't have to read Excalibur to get to it.
> 
> Chapter 8 was created as a way to connect two stories, Excalibur and Excalibur 2. I may go back and separate it again. Not completely for sure, yet.


End file.
